En r'tard, en r'tard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part
by Natsuhiboshii
Summary: Une mission un peu particulière attend les membres de l'Akatsuki... Quand l'auteure s'en mêle et que Madara est de mèche avec elle ! \ o /


**Hello ! J'ai décidé de publier les quelques fics de mon précédent compte (Adeliya, qui m'est maintenant inaccessible) sur ce compte-là. Si je dis ça, c'est pour que vous ne m'accusiez pas (à tort) de plagiat ^^" J'espère cependant que vous apprécierez, et que vous reviewerez ;D  
**  
 **Disclaimer** : vous êtes habitués, les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à M. Masashi Kishimoto que je remercie encore et toujours pour son imagination débordante !

 **Genre** : OS, OOC, OC, yaoi, pas de lemon, rating T pour langage grossier :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D ****

* * *

 ****

 **Dimanche matin, 08:30.**

Silence radio dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Tous profitaient de leur dimanche matin pour glander au lit où faire la grasse mat'. Tous ? Non. Leur chef, Madara, était debout depuis belle lurette, et avec l'aide de l'auteure, montait un coup diabolique dont le reste du groupe allait se souvenir pendant longtemps. Mais pour l'heure...

 **Madara** : DEBOUT LES MARMOTTES ! TOUT L'MONDE DANS LA SALLE DE RÉUNION, ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !

 **Tous** : * _grognements plus ou moins intelligibles_ *

Bon gré, mal gré, quand Madara donnait un ordre, fallait s'exécuter. Tous donc traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à ladite salle de réunion, tous ayant plus où moins la tête d'ans l'cul (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi). Une fois le groupe au grand complet, le grand chef et sa complice s'avancèrent jusqu'à devant la table où étaient regroupé tout ce petit monde fraîchement (très fraîchement même, parce que ça caillait sévèrement dans cette pièce...) réveillé quelques instants auparavant.

 **Hidan** : Patron, c'qui celle là ?

 **Madara** : C'est Adeliya, l'auteure, qui nous a bien voulu m'aider à échafauder votre prochaine mission :D

 **Natsuhiboshii** : * _petit rire vicieux_ *

 **Hidan** : Elle est pas nette celle-là...

 **Kakuzu** : Hidan, commence pas.

 **Hidan** : Mais quoi ?!

 **Kakuzu** : …

 **Madara** : Ahem, je peux continuer ? DONC ! Puisqu'on parle de votre prochaine mission, la voici ! Natsuhiboshii, je te laisse l'extrême honneur de les distribuer à chacun et chacune d'entre eux !

 **Natsuhiboshii** : * _air diabolique sur le visage_ * Avec grand plaisir ! * _distribue les ordres à tout le monde, ayant toujours ce petit rire machiavélique qui fit se dresser les poils à la majeure partie des membres du groupe_ *

 **Tous, sauf Tobi** : …..

 **Tobi** : Weeeeee ! * _lève les bras en signe de victoire_ *

 **Itachi** : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...

 **Madara** : On a l'air de vouloir jouer des claquettes là ?

 **Itachi** : Mh.

 **Deidara** : … J'peux savoir une chose ?

 **Natsuhiboshii** : Mais voui mon p'tit Dei, tout c'que tu veux :3

 **Deidara** : Pourquoi est-ce que je joue une fille, hm ?!

 **Natsuhiboshii** : Mais ça c'est parce que tu es le seul à avoir des cheveux longs et blonds :3

 **Deidara** : * _recule légèrement en voyant l'auteure s'approcher d'un peu trop près de lui_ * C'est... dégradant, hm !

 **Natsuhiboshii** : Mais naaan, pas du tout :D D'autres réclamations, tant qu'vous y êtes ?

 **Sasori** : Moi aussi je joue une femme, gamin... Y'a une raison particulière pour m'avoir choisi le rôle de la Reine Rouge ?

 **Natsuhiboshii** : Bah... T'as les cheveux rouges, alors... Pis t'es aussi sadique qu'elle, alors on a trouvé que le rôle t'irait plutôt bien !

 **Kisame** : * _dubitatif_ * Je suis... le chat ?

 **Madara** : Yep, t'as le même sourire que lui !

 **Tobi** : Tobi aime les masques mais il aime aussi les chapeaux ! Tobi aime son rôle !

 **Hidan** : T'es bien le seul... Nan mais sérieusement, le Lièvre de Mars ?! Z'avez fumé quoi quand vous avez distribué les rôles ? Est-ce que j'ai une putain de gueule de lapin drogué ?!

 **Kakuzu** : Là je suis d'accord... Le Lapin blanc ? Franchement ?

 **Madara** et **Natsuhiboshii,** _*ensemble*_ : Bah quoi ? :D ( **Natsuhiboshii,** * _seule*_ ) **:** Faut bien que tu aies l'air un peu mignon de temps en temps, Kakuzu (a)

 **Konan** : Moi j'aime bien mon rôle, merci !

 **Pain** : Que joues-tu, ma fleur ?

 **Konan** : Ben... une fleur, justement... Et toi mon chéri ?

 **Pain** : Ah... Mh... Deux petits gros, Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum...

 **Natsuhiboshii** : Bah oui, faut bien qu'on profite du fait que tu aies six exemplaires de toi :3 Zetsu, ton rôle te plaît ?

 **Zetsu** : Je sais pas où vous avez vu que j'ai une tête de chenille, mais on va dire qu'il y a pire...

 **Kisame** : Attendez... * _jette un œil à la liste des personnages*_ Ça veut dire qu'Ita' c'est... le Dodo ?

 **Itachi : *** _rougit et semble se tasser sur lui-même_ ***** …. Ta gueule.

 **Madara** : Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde a vu son rôle, allez bosser ! _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ doit être montée ( **Natsuhiboshii** , _après un clin d'œil à Deidara_ : la pièce, hein...:3) pour dimanche prochain !

 **Natsuhiboshii** : En route mauvaise troupe ! Et pas de « mais » qui tienne :D

Quand l'auteure sentit des regards meurtriers se poser sur elle, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de regarder le dessin animé la veille (a).


End file.
